


What Would Daddy Say?

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, You've been warned, kinda......., weird evil people doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice little D/s session between Sin and Crossbones. Might have a sequel or two......maybe. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would Daddy Say?

Sin chuckled, trailing the end of her riding crop against the back of Crossbones’s thigh. She had him chained up rather nicely if she could say so herself—his arms above his head, handcuffed and chained to the ceiling to make sure they stayed there, and a spreader bar cuffed to his ankles so that his legs were spread open nicely. She smiled and removed the crop from his thigh, only to bring it back with a quick snap, making the man jump a bit and leaving a nice splotch of pink behind.

“So,” She purred, smirk evident in her voice, “Are you going to tell me those dirty thoughts you’re getting punished for, or do I have to leave you here over night?” Crossbones bit his lip, knowing full and well that she would do it. The riding crop connected to his thigh with another harsh smack. “Well?”

“Y-yes mistress.” He said, voice wrecked. She had already spent a fair amount of time playing around with him, which included forcing him onto his knees and fucking his face rather roughly with one of her favorite strap-ons. He had loved every second of it, but it had left him sounding like a common whore—which was just an added embarrassment to what she now wanted from him. “I was thinking of the Boss and things just got kinda—“

“No.” She cut him off with a particularly fierce whip from the crop. “Details. Tell. Me. Everything.” Her voice was strict, the kind that hinted at much less enjoyable punishment if he didn’t obey. He took a deep breath, his cock twitching at the thought of relating his fantasies to her in vivid detail.  
“I’m…in a warehouse after a mission, or something, and the Boss comes up and congratulates me and asks if I want a reward—“ He paused, waiting for Sin to say something, but continued on when she stayed silent.

“He’s standing really close and I can smell him, and he smells so good and his voice is perfect and when he says ‘reward’ he says it so I know exactly what he means.” Sin snickers, clearly amused, and he can hear her heels click across the floor as she moves to stand beside him. She presses the riding crop against his erection gently, a whisper of a threat in its touch.  
“Tch, already this hard, pervert?” She asks, sounding almost gleeful. “Tell me more.”

“So I nod and say yeah, I do want my reward, I deserve it……and he looks like he’s going to hit me for being so forward but then he smiles and—fuck—says ‘good’ and looks at me expectantly like I know what to do.”  
“And do you?”  
“Yeah…So I get on my knees, and I unbuckle his belt and pull them down just enough so I can see his dick and then. Well. Uh.”

“Yes? Go on.”  
“I jack him off a little, and he’s hard in my hand and it feels really good to know that and I’m on my knees and touching him and it’s stupid but it gets me really worked up…and then I put his dick in my mouth, and he grabs a fistful of my hair and—and—fucks my face. Like I’m a whore. His whore. And that’s my reward. And I sit there on my knees with my dick hard and his dick down my throat, and I want to cum really bad but I know I can’t jack off.”  
“What a well behaved little pervert you are.” Sin said, smirking.

Her heels clicked against the cement floor again as she moved behind Crossbones, smacking his ass with her riding crop before coming closer and grabbing one of his cheeks roughly.  
“You wanted to beg my daddy to fuck you didn’t you?” She hissed the question into his ear, demanding his full attention. Crossbones nodded.  
“Say it.”  
“Yes.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
“I wanted him to fuck me.”  
“You wanted who to fuck you?” She asked, voice still harsh, placing her riding crop down so she could spread his ass cheeks and appreciate his already slick hole. “Whose cock did you want?”  
“Nnh—I wanted your daddy to fuck me,” Crossbones said, cock twitching obscenely at his admittance and at being exposed to his lover.

“What a dirty little pervert you are, wanting my daddy’s cock down your throat. You wanted it in your ass even more, didn’t you?” She traced a finger around his hole, her leather gloves still on. The sensation sent sparks of pleasure up Crossbones’s spine, and he gasped as she teased him, pressing against his hole just this side of hard enough—not enough to press into him, but so achingly close. “Do the gloves help you imagine it’s my daddy fingering you, pervert?” She asked, finally slipping a finger into his already used entrance.

“Yes,” He choked out, trying and failing to thrust back onto her finger—with his arms tied up and his legs forcefully spread, it was impossible. His thighs shook from exertion already. It felt like he’d been tied up for hours.  
“What a truthful little pervert. I bet you get off on telling your sick fantasies. Next time maybe I’ll make you sit in the main hall and tell everyone your dirty little fantasies.” She slipped another finger into him, scissoring them roughly. “Maybe then I’ll let them take turns with you. Tie you up so you can get fucked like a whore, begging for my daddy’s cock the whole time.”

“Yes, Mistress,” He answered, the idea causing pre-cum to bubble from the tip of his erection. Sin always knew what kind of embarrassments to heap upon her lover as punishment.  
“How about I untie you and fuck you?”  
“Please, Mistress.”  
“Are you going to pretend it’s my daddy’s cock in your ass?” Crossbones didn’t answer, unsure, for once, what Sin wanted from him. “Well?” She demanded, roughly adding a third finger to his stretched hole.  
“Y-yes? Mistress…”

“Hmph.” He could tell by her tone of voice he had answered wrong. She pulled away from him, her heels clicking across the floor to another side of the room, where he could hear her fishing around for things. He swallowed nervously, not really knowing what it could be but knowing that Sin certainly had not only instruments for this type of torture down here, but also ones for the much less savory brand of torture. “Well, if you can pretend I’m my father…Surely you can bear to pretend this is.” The smirk was back in her tone, which could bode either well…or horribly.

Her hand was back to his ass, grabbing one of the round cheeks again and squeezing, spreading it and chuckling.  
“What a pervert, it wouldn’t be very hard for the corps to fuck you. They could just slide right in.” As she said those words, she pressed the head of something thick against his entrance and pressed it into him, filling him up and stretching him out even more than he had been by her preparation. He moaned sharply, the feeling of being filled flooding his senses.

“Did you think about my daddy bending you over and fucking you? Or did you think about me letting all the corps use you as their little cockslut?”  
“I-I thought of your daddy, Mistress.”  
“You want his cock so bad, it’s pathetic.” She drew the dildo out of him only to thrust it back in, making him gasp and stutter out a moan. “You would beg to lick his boots if it meant he’d shove his dick into you, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes, Mistress.” She paused, clearly thinking.

“Here, I’ll untie you if—and only if—you walk over to that table—“ She pointed so that the instructions were clear, making sure Crossbones saw where her hand was pointing. “With daddy’s nice fat cock still in you, and you bend over, and you tell me about how much you want my daddy to fuck you hard. Understood? Can you manage that?”  
“Yes, Mistress,” He answered, sounding slightly breathless.

“Good.” She did as promised, moving to uncuff his wrists, which let his sore arms down from where they had been locked above his head. His wrists were red with cuffmarks that would last well into the week. She leant down and took the spreader bar off his ankles as well, allowing him to walk. He moved over to the table, the dildo shifting around a bit inside of him and making him squirm a bit.

He bent over obediently, baring his ass to Sin.  
“And?”  
“I want your daddy’s dick in my asshole and I want him to fuck me until I’m sore.” Crossbones swallowed, shifting his hips back a little in a silent beg for Sin to touch him again. “I want it hard and fast like I’m a used-up whore just for him.” Sin took the dildo and began thrusting it in and out of him, roughly like he had asked for.

“You like your perverted little hole being abused by my daddy’s cock?”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
“You wanna be ruined for all other cock except my daddy’s?”  
“Yes, Mistress, _pleeeaase_.”  
“Pervert.” She admonished, quickening her speed and reaching down to grab hold of his cock. Crossbones knew one of the first rules was that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, and the sudden contact on his erection was startling.

A moan slipped from his lips as she pumped his erection, still fucking the dildo in and out of him roughly. It wasn’t long before he came, crying out and making sure to not let his moans form into words—he didn’t really know whose name would come out of his mouth if he did. Sin pulled the dildo out of him and hummed, sounding satisfied.

“You were magnificent today, Brock.” She said, smiling as he got up from the table, legs still shaky. “What’s say we clean up now.” Brock nodded. Aftercare usually involved a shower and some rest, and not much else. He didn’t really require much else from Sin after their sessions, although sometimes they would have sex again so that she could reach release too. They walked to the thankfully nearby showers together, Sin shedding her clothing as they went.

“So, when do you think it’s best to tie you up in the main hall? We don’t have plans for Friday.” The idea that her suggestion from their session was being actually considered sent a twinge of arousal to Crossbones’s over-sensitive cock. “Friday sounds good.”


End file.
